


Bird Don't Sing

by Kucingoren



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kucingoren/pseuds/Kucingoren
Summary: That's just how it all goes down.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukipro © Tsukino Production  
> Warning: AU, BL, typo, OOC. Don’t Like, Don’t Read!  
> Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.

"Habisi aku."

Sepasang mata menatap—bukan memohon—melainkan memerintah. Suara yang terdengar lirih itu bahkan masih bisa membangunkan rasa takut dalam dirinya dengan berbagai macam artian.

Tubuhnya mengaku, pun lidah terasa kelu. Bilah pedang di genggaman mendadak menjadi seratus kali lebih berat, atau dia yang telah kehilangan kekuatannya.

Memejamkan mata dengan jemari mengepal kuat, dia menarik napas dalam—mengumpulkan keberanian yang sempat tercecer dalam momen yang singkat tersebut.

Andaikan saja dia tak tahu malu, pun harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi tak mengizinkan, pertahanannya mungkin kembali runtuh dan tidak akan bisa dibangun lagi ketika—matanya saling bertemu—bertukar pandangan dengan sosok yang berlutut di hadapannya.

Jika dibolehkan memilih, dia lebih memilih menghambur—memeluk sosok tersebut daripada harus mengayunkan pedang untuk memenggal kepala orang yang selama ini dia kasihi. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk melucuti senjatanya sendiri dan mengajak lari sang pujaan ke akhir cerita yang berbeda.

"Maaf."

Maafkan dia yang terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya.

Sebilah pedang terayun, mengiringi jeritan pilu dari dasar relung jiwa terdalam.

Jika Tuhan itu ada, dia memohon, tolong hentikanlah dia.

#### TBC

#### 


	2. Chapter 2

#### xoxox

"...basa, oi, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa membuka matanya perlahan seakan baru bangun dari mimpi yang panjang. Beberapa kali dia mengerjap seperti orang linglung yang berusaha mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Akhirnya bangun juga,"

Ditatapnya si empunya suara yang kini balas manatapnya tepat di atas kepala. Entah bagaimana, saat melihat mata itu seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam hatinya. Akan tetapi, belum sempat ia mendefinisikan apa arti perasaan itu, hembusan lembut semilir angin kembali mendistraksi; Menuntunnya kembali memasuki alam bawah sadarnya—ke alam mimpi.

Sayangnya, saat Tsubasa hendak kembali memejamkan mata, jamari-jemari nakal bertindak kurang ajar—menarik kedua sisi pipinya sampai melar. Tentu tindakan tersebut menuai protes dari si pirang yang langsung membuka matanya lebar sebelum bangkit duduk dan melayangkan tatapan kesal pada si pelaku.

"Maumu apa, sih?!"

Sebut saja Shiki.

Bocah—tidak pantas disebut bocah juga, sih. Umurnya sudah empat belas tahun, sudah siap dinikahkan kalau pada jaman mereka saat ini.—yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari Tsubasa itu mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah datar yang kontan membuat sang kenari semakin jengkel. 

Mengabaikan cuitan meracau Tsubasa, Shiki kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, menepuk kain celananya guna membersihkan sisa debu dan rumput yang menempel.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya bocah manja sepertimu pulang kalau tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan sekota."

Tsubasa mencibir, nampak tidak terima dengan pernyataan Shiki barusan.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Shiki kan pangeran putra mahkota. Harusnya Shiki yang membuat kegaduhan sekota kalau telat pulang."

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

Hening.

"Tsubasa, bagaimana kamu—" Menghela napas, Shiki memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menggantinya menjadi, "—sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kutunggu penjelasanmu besok. Sampai jumpa."

Usai berkata demikian, Shiki pun berlalu melewati Tsubasa yang masih bergeming di tempatnya terduduk. Terlampau kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Eh? Shiki putra mahkota sama sepertiku?"  
.  
.  
.

#### TBC

####  . . . 

#### xoxox

#### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejujurnya ini saya ketik di note handphone. Jadi maaf kalau banyak typo dan perchapternya bakal singkat-singkat.
> 
> Ini pun jadinya gak seperti yang saya rencanakan sebelumnya. Karena murni saya tulis secara random. Jadi, seharusnya cerita mengarah ke alur A, bisa berubah langsung ke alur C. Biar yang baca gak kaget aja, makanya saya kasih tahu di sini.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingung mau bilang apa. Doakan saya saja semoga bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai kelar ya. www


End file.
